


yank your chain

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Tit Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Perhaps Koki should listen before jumping right in.





	yank your chain

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Koki is minding his own business when he enters the dressing room. He pays no mind to the conversation that Taguchi and Ueda are absorbed in, and takes a seat on the couch next to them, flipping open a magazine. He’s reading peacefully when Taguchi suddenly asks, “Koki. Would you say yes?”

“Yes,” Koki responds, not bothering to look up. He only begins to feel like he’s been tricked into something when he hears the both of them start to laugh. Koki looks up, suddenly suspicious as he looks between the pair. “What?”

“You just agreed to spend the evening with Ueda,” Taguchi laughs.

“And? I fail to see why this is so funny.”

Ueda cuts in. “You seriously didn’t hear what we were talking about?” He’s popping his gum, a little incredulous. “You agreed to spend the evening with me as a _sex slave_. Taguchi and I just made a bet that you would protest, at the very least.”

“Oh.” Koki is a little stunned. How had he managed to miss such a conversation? “I guess that’s what I get for assuming you two have good intentions.”

“You should really know better by now,” Taguchi tells him. “How long have we worked together?”

“Too long,” Koki grumbles under his breath.

“Besides,” Ueda adds. “My intentions _are_ good. I think you would enjoy yourself very much.”

“Do you now?” Koki asks, because he can give it back just as well as Ueda can dish it out. “What makes you think I would even agree to such a thing?”

“Because you just did,” Ueda replies simply. “Taguchi is our witness.”

Taguchi waves at him with his pinky finger, grinning smugly.

Koki squashes the urge to punch him in the face. “And if I back out?”

Both of them gasp dramatically. “You’d be that guy who goes against his _word_ ,” Ueda answers.

Rolling his eyes, Koki jumps up and stands tall, barely matching Ueda’s height. “Fine,” he says. “But only because I don’t think you’re nearly as much of a sadist as you claim to be.”

“You heard that, right Taguchi?” Ueda asks, his eyes not leaving Koki’s.

“Sure did.”

“You know where I live,” Ueda says quietly, his voice taking on this authoritative tone that has Koki breathing deeply. “The later you are, the angrier I will get.”

*

Koki doesn’t want to be that guy who goes back on his word, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued at all. Ueda had never specified what time for him to show up, and Koki wasn’t sure he wanted to find out how angry he could get. He gathered up a few things, piling them into a messenger bag, and set out for Ueda’s. It was still early evening, so there was no way Koki would arrive too late.

It’s a short drive, and the traffic isn’t bad at all; Koki is confident that he’ll arrive plenty early.

At least, he thought so. Koki rang Ueda’s doorbell, beginning to feel the first twinge of nervousness pooling in his gut as he shifted from foot to foot.

The door opens, though Ueda doesn’t stay to greet him; Koki steps over the threshold and pauses to kick off his sneakers before locking the door and wandering further into the dim living room.

Koki barely manages to greet Ueda before he’s cut off.

“You’ll be silent, Koki, except for saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ Also you’re going to address me as ‘Sir.’ Those are the important rules. Of course, I may ask for more of your input; additionally if you feel uncomfortable you may tell me. Pick a word, any one random word, and tell me. I’ll stop if you say it.” Ueda is completely serious as he says it, and finally adds, “Do you understand?”

He begins nodding before his brain catches up and he hears himself mumbling, “Yes, Sir.”

“By the way, you’re late.”

A shiver courses up Koki’s spine from the words alone, and this is all the confirmation he needs to fall right into the role of submissive. Ueda hadn’t given him permission to apologize, so he remains quiet and hangs his head. Besides, knowing Ueda, he could have shown up right after work and probably still been late.

“I want your clothes and your knees on the floor,” Ueda says smoothly. “Take your time; I’m in no rush.”

Koki has certainly stripped under worse circumstances, and not just on stage. He keeps his eyes locked with Ueda’s as he slowly pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side before unfastening his belt. His shorts instantly fall to the floor and he kicks them away, pausing as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. Ueda’s watching him, expressionless and fully dressed in the same clothes he’d worn to work.

Ueda’s eyes narrow impatiently and Koki’s done teasing, dropping his boxers and falling to his knees as instructed. He isn’t expecting Ueda to run a hand along the side of his jaw, like he’s petting him, and Koki startles a bit. Pressure against his chin urges him to look up.

“What’s your word, Koki?” Ueda still has his hand on his jaw, and so far he’s surprisingly gentle.

“Pudding?” Koki isn’t sure why that’s the first thing he thinks of, but it is, and Ueda seems pleased.

Straightening up, Ueda claps his hands once, business-like. “Good. I should have known you’d be easy. All that protesting earlier was a front, and I knew it.” He smirks down at Koki, then turns his back and settles onto the overstuffed sofa.

Koki bristles at the dismissal, as well as Ueda’s other words. He hadn’t been told to move, so he just kneels there, naked and cold and entirely too far away from the man who is supposed to be dominating him right now.

“Touch yourself,” Ueda says, his voice calm as ever as he lounges on the couch and crosses one leg over the other. “Lean back so I can see all of it.”

A ripple of embarrassment courses through Koki as he sits back on his heels and wraps his hand around his cock. He’s already half hard and quickly grows fully erect, hips snapping into his touch; he had no idea he’d be so turned on by doing this in front of someone else. His head tilts back and he stares at the ceiling until his eyes fall shut, a low groan escaping when he can’t hold it back anymore.

“Look at me,” Ueda commands. “Look at me while you jerk off like a pervert.”

Something akin to a growl sounds from Koki as he forces his head back up, though he’s unsure whether it’s from anger or arousal. Right now he can’t tell the difference as he meets Ueda’s smug eyes and squeezes himself harder.

“Are you mad at me?” Ueda asks, flashing a smile as he uncrosses his legs. “Good.”

Koki narrows his eyes as his hand still works his length, and he clenches his jaw. He dearly wants to do something, say something, he thinks, but there’s a larger part of himself that _likes_ the fact that he’s kneeling naked in Ueda’s living room.

“Stop,” Ueda says. “I’ve decided that you should come closer.”

He starts to stand, but Ueda’s voice makes a sharp noise, drawing Koki’s attention again. “Crawl.”

Koki can feel his face heat up, and warmth spread down his neck and chest and to the tips of his ears, but he shifts forward. The hardwood floor is shiny and cold, a complete contrast against his flushed skin; it seems like he crawls for the longest time, though it only takes a few minutes. He stops, settled between Ueda’s spread thighs, but Koki doesn’t dare look up unless he’s told.

“How do you like being down there on the floor like a dog?” Ueda asks, his tone patronizing. “Serving me with no other choice?”

Koki doesn’t know how he’s supposed to respond to this, but Ueda looks like he wants an answer. “I’m grateful, Sir. Thank you.”

“Ooh, that’s nice,” Ueda says, sounding surprised at Koki’s compliance. “I expected you to fight me.”

Koki says nothing, and soon he feels a small pressure underneath his chin. His head is lifted upward, meeting Ueda’s hard eyes and what he’s sure is an equally hard bulge in his pants inches from his face. Ueda’s hands splay on his shoulders, pushing him back enough to reach down his chest, where he tugs on Koki’s nipples and marvels at the way Koki hisses.

“Sensitive there?” Ueda asks.

Koki nods, yelping when Ueda twists his fingers on both nipples. “Yes, Sir!” he corrects himself.

“Good,” Ueda replies as he lets go and reaches for something on a cloth next to him. “I want you to put these on. I promise you they’re clean.”

He tosses a metal chain with a cylinder on each end, and upon further examination Koki recognizes them as nipple clamps. Taking a deep breath, he fastens one of them, then the other, focusing on his breathing as the talons latch onto his nipples. When he’s done, he sits as straight as he can manage in his position and presents Ueda with the finished task.

Ueda instantly reaches for the chain between the two talons; Koki cringes in preparation, but Ueda only fingers it and pulls away. “I won’t pull it unless you disobey me,” he says quietly.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Describe how it feels.” Ueda settles back, clearly expectant. He’s resting his chin against one hand, and Koki loses focus for just a second. “Well?”

Koki bites his lip, eyes flickering down. He can’t stop himself from focusing on the bulge in Ueda’s pants, and he’s pretty sure Ueda is fully aware. “It hurts,” he begins, “It isn’t just one dull ache. It’s like… like pinpricks only worse because the chain pulls them down, Sir.” Koki hopes that’s enough description; it’s very distracting, to try and string together a coherent sentence with his nipples being abused like this. Some small part of him kind of wants Ueda to pull on the chain, but at the same time he wants to please him more.

Ueda hums, and then softly says, “I guess that will do. For now.” Koki swallows thickly, and gasps when he goes on. “You know, I think you do want me to yank your chain a little. I bet your eyes would get a little misty, and you’d hope I wouldn’t notice. Believe me, I would notice.”

A desperate urge to breathe overtakes Koki, but the sudden rise of his chest disturbs the clamps and he lets out a whine with his exhale. Still he sits up straight, meeting Ueda’s eyes, and Ueda smirks a little as he reaches for the chain again. This time he actually makes contact, flicking it enough to move the talons and Koki cries out again, trying to hold back the tears of pain in his eyes.

“Come closer or I’ll pull it,” Ueda threatens, and instantly Koki’s head is in his lap. He’s careful not to let the clamps touch the couch, though his heaving chest is enough to keep them weighing down his nipples. “I want your mouth on me.”

Koki nuzzles his face in Ueda’s crotch, feeling the hard mass against his nose as fingers sift through his hair. He hears Ueda’s breath hitch in his throat and feels proud, lifting his hands to the fly of Ueda’s pants, and instantly a searing pain surges through his nipples as Ueda tugs lightly on the chain.

“I said your mouth, not your hands,” he growls.

His body throbbing, he lowers his hands to his knees and presses his mouth against Ueda’s bulge, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

“Beautiful,” Ueda says, his voice turning soft, and Koki blinks up at him as Ueda holds the back of his head steady. His other hand is unfastening his pants and pulling out his cock, which he feeds to Koki inch by inch.

Koki wills himself to relax and keep breathing, even through the distraction of his throbbing nipples and stinging eyes. He can do this, he can take whatever it is that Ueda has in mind. It’s a surprise when he feels Ueda against the back of his throat, and Koki can’t help but make a shocked noise.

“Hush now, Koki,” Ueda murmurs. The fingers of one hand are still stroking through his hair, and Ueda’s other hand is resting against his jaw, thumb rubbing against his cheek. “You’re doing so well.”

Koki’s eyes fall shut at the praise, and he moans a little as Ueda slowly pulls out. He presses back into Koki’s mouth just as slowly, but after that he speeds up. For a second, Koki freezes, but a light tug on his hair startles him into glancing up again. Ueda looks like he desperately wants to fuck Koki’s mouth, but he’s holding back. That’s all of the motivation he needs to begin doing his best to suck him down, swirling his tongue along the underside of Ueda’s cock as he thrusts in and out.

It’s almost too much for Koki; the talons clamped to his nipples barely swaying with his movements and the hand wrapped in his hair to hold him in place as his mouth is fucked are both terrible and amazing. He clenches his hands against his knees and does his best to remember to breathe.

Then he’s pulled back by his hair, his eyes opening wide from the strain on his scalp to see Ueda flushed and heaving before him, his cock twitching and shining with saliva. “You’re too good at that,” Ueda tells him.

Koki winces at the possibility of being punished for this, but Ueda just reaches for his hand and places a tube in it. Though he knows exactly what to do with it, he doesn’t dare move until he’s instructed to.

“Prepare yourself for me,” Ueda demands, leaning back to settle against the couch cushions. “Show it all to me.”

Scooting back a little, Koki lays on his back and spreads his thighs, feeling utterly exposed and on display as he lubes his fingers and reaches down between his legs. He jerks at the first touch to his rim, which upsets the nipple clamps, though it makes it easier to push a finger inside and stretch himself.

Koki keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling as he slides another finger in and spreads them apart. He gasps, jolting the chain and clamps again when Ueda nudges his shin. “I should punish you for not looking at me while you finger yourself.”

He sobs a little at the words, and his fingers increase their speed. Koki can feel exactly how flushed he is, how embarrassing this is and how it turns him on even more.

“You should see yourself. Agreeing so easily to my terms, hanging on my every word and the threat of your chain being pulled. Just now I saw the way your chest heaved; didn’t that twinge a bit?” Ueda’s voice is low and nearly hypnotic, and Koki nearly chokes in his attempt to comply with his next orders. “Tell me how much you love this. How much you love indulging my every whim, and being on display for me. How do you think everyone else would react to your willingness?”

“I-I love it,” Koki sputters out, squirming as he touches himself deeper with each admission. “It makes me so… so _hot_.”

“And everyone else?” Ueda prods. “What about Nakamaru? What do you think he would do if he saw you like this, all spread open like a whore?”

“He would be disappointed in me,” Koki breathes out. “He wouldn’t approve of this one bit.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Ueda’s voice sounds amused, and Koki’s blood runs cold when he hears the obvious _snap_ of a camera phone. “So I probably shouldn’t send this to him.”

Somehow knowing that Ueda took a picture makes him finger himself harder, rocking back and forth and arching when the clamps move. “Please don’t, Sir. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything,” Ueda repeats, and footsteps come closer until Ueda’s leaning over his face. “Look at yourself, Koki.”

Koki opens his eyes, unaware that he’d closed them. First he looks up at Ueda smirking down at him, and he feels even warmer than before. He tears his eyes away to focus on the screen of Ueda’s phone, and he can’t help the moan that slips out, louder than any of his others.

“Look, Koki. Look at how easy you are.”

He keeps his focus on staring at the image of himself, legs splayed wide and cock an angry red. Koki keeps fingering himself as he looks at the way his fingers disappear into his picture-self, and he feels like he could come from that alone.

“So, Koki, I’m going to need you to stop finger-fucking yourself,” Ueda says, laughing when Koki accidentally lets a whine slip from his throat. Koki was so close, and Ueda must have known. He slides his fingers out of himself, resting his hands above his head so he isn’t tempted to do anything more. “You’ve been surprisingly good this evening; I’m almost sad that I haven’t had to really punish you.”

Koki swallows quietly, waiting for Ueda’s next words. Instead of words, though, he gets cool hands holding him open. He bites down on his lower lip at Ueda’s next words.

“Hmm. Looks like you’re nice and loose. Now the real issue is here. How shall I go about fucking you? Here on the floor? In my bed? So many options,” Ueda muses, still holding Koki’s cheeks apart.

“Are you asking me, Sir?” Koki replies meekly, shivering as he feels air blow on his stretched rim.

“No,” Ueda says, slapping a cheek of Koki’s ass as he unceremoniously rolls him over. “On your hands and knees.”

Koki’s nipples are numb by now, a sore tingling as he follows directions and watches the clamps sway from the sudden movement. Strong hands grip his hips as Ueda kneels behind him, and Koki hears the sound of a foil pack ripping.

“One last thing,” Ueda says as he positions his cock right at Koki’s hole. “I want to hear you scream.”

He sinks in with one thrust and Koki doesn’t even have to fake it; his outcry is real, his body burning as Ueda bottoms out and doesn’t stop. He can barely hear Ueda’s deep grunts over his own noises, the force of Ueda’s pounding sending the clamps swaying and piercing through the numbness. It’s rough and fast and powerful, Ueda’s fingers digging into Koki’s hips hard enough to bruise and pulling him back sharply with each thrust forward.

Koki tries to hold himself up, every tap of the chain against the floor bringing a new delicious agony. His fingers scrabble for purchase against the hardwood, and it takes every bit of his willpower to choke out, “Sir, please, I’m about to come.”

Ueda doesn’t say anything; his only response is to slide one hand around to Koki’s cock. He doesn’t do anything except squeeze the base of Koki’s cock, and he cries out again, this time in frustration. Koki can feel his eyes sting again, and he simply says, “ _Please_.”

There’s still no response, only Ueda’s harsh thrusts and his calloused hand preventing Koki from finishing and the occasional starburst flash of pain in his nipples. Koki drops his head against where he’s crossed his arms in a last ditch effort to stay upright, and does his best to keep breathing evenly, though most of his breaths are gasped out immediately.

Finally Ueda grunts once and stills, pulsing deep inside Koki. He lets up his hold on Koki’s dick and strokes him once, twice, and the next thing Koki knows is that he sees stars. Koki wants to slump bonelessly to the cool floor and try to recover, but the chain is a reminder that he doesn’t dare forget. One of Ueda’s strong arms wrapped around his waist keeps him upright, and Koki hisses with mingled pain and relief as he slips out and helps Koki to settle on his side.

Ueda gets up and leaves the room, and Koki is too exhausted to wonder where he’s gone. He closes his eyes, surprised when he feels Ueda’s presence hovering over him. His voice is gentle, soothing Koki. “You did very well, Koki. Take a deep breath for me.”

Koki does as he’s told, eyes still closed as his pulse hammers through his veins. The first of the clamps is released, and Koki doesn’t know if he wants to cry with relief or not. Ueda’s hands are gentle as they move to the second clamp, and Koki grits his teeth and nods for him to proceed.

His nipples are red and angry, stinging as they’re reacquainted with the air, and he hisses as Ueda lifts a damp cloth to his chest to wipe them. His touch is gentle now and Koki breathes deeply, leaning against Ueda’s shoulder as his body is cleaned. He feels like he’s somewhere else, his mind taken to an entirely different place from this whole experience and the control Ueda had over him.

“Hey,” Ueda says softly, and Koki tilts his head to blink up at him. “You okay?”

Koki nods, his head heavy all of a sudden, and Ueda pulls him into his lap. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Koki like a child as he gradually comes back to reality.

“That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Ueda asks. He laughs a bit as he adds, “Maybe next time you can trick someone else into agreeing to a bet like this.”

Koki nods, hoping he can get Taguchi caught in his own scheme sometime soon.


End file.
